Diamond in the Rough
by ThatG3Obsessive
Summary: THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED After the events of The Trial, Blue Diamond began having suspicions about who really shattered her beloved Pink. She decides to do a private investigation, without alerting the other Diamonds. There was only one person who would know the truth, and that would tell her with absolute honesty. Blue boarded her ship and set course for Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Diamond was being lied to. She knew it with absolute certainty.

As she walked through the winding streets of Homeworld, she got plenty of stares from passing gems. With her palanquin in pieces, she didn't have any other option to get back to her palace. After their fight, there was no way she could use Yellow's palanquin, and even if she could, Blue didn't want it. She needed some time alone.

Her Pearl followed loyally, almost having to run to keep up with her Diamond's humongous steps. Blue paid her no mind. Other gems approached her and asked her what she was doing, but she waved them off. Nothing could distract her from her thoughts.

Blue pondered what had happened in the courtroom just a few minutes prior. She still could not believe it herself, it had all happened so fast. Blue tried not to think about it too much, but the recent memories were already surfacing in her mind.

Yellow Diamond, one of Blue's oldest friends, had just destroyed the physical forms of both Zircons, even the prosecutor from her own court. Although Blue had seen Yellow do this before when she was angry, this time she was outraged.

"Yellow, stop it!" she had cried, jumping from her throne. "Why are you doing this?"

"We don't need to listen to them," Yellow had argued. "Let's shatter Rose Quartz and be done with it!"

"Can't you _restrain yourself?"_ Blue demanded, glaring at Yellow.

"But this is pointless!"

"No, it's _not!"_

At that moment, both Diamonds turned at the sound of Blue's palanquin being activated. Both watched as Rose Quartz and the human drove the palanquin straight through the ceiling of the courtroom, blasting a giant hole straight through.

Yellow rushed to the doorway, but by then it was too late. The palanquin was already falling with the two escapees inside. Blue watched as Yellow threatened Rose, and the palanquin plummeted.

While Yellow was distracted, Blue quickly scooped up the gem of the blue Zircon and stashed it in her robes. Yellow turned around and marched to her throne, her head in her hands. She groaned as she paced in front of it.

"I can't _believe_ this," she said. She looked over to Blue. "Why does this matter so much to you? Why was that necessary? _Why didn't we shatter her when we had the chance?_ "

Blue pressed her lips together. She wanted to shout at Yellow, to yell and scream about how she needed to know the truth, but she didn't. Blue had a sneaking suspicion that Yellow was lying to her about what happened to Pink Diamond. She feared that if she told Yellow how she truly felt, then Yellow would lull her back into ignorance, and Blue _could not_ let that happen. She had to know the truth, and Yellow would only hinder her in her search for it.

Blue turned her head away from her fellow Diamond. She felt the familiar wetness of tears growing in her eyes at the thought of her best friend lying to her, but she held them back. _I'm sorry, Pink,_ she thought. _If Yellow has been lying to me, and I have been blaming the wrong gem, then I am truly sorry. I will find out what really happened to you, no matter what. I promise._

Yellow's face hardened at Blue's silence. "So that's how it is," she hissed, standing up straighter. "Fine. Be that way." She turned towards the door, beckoning to her Pearl. Before she left, she turned around. "But be warned," she said, glaring at Blue, "someday you'll need to toughen up. You can't keep holding onto these emotions forever, Blue. Someday, you'll see that feeling is pointless. Until then, you can wallow in self-pity all you want. I'm done taking care of you."

Blue's eyes stung even more at these harsh words. Before she could say anything, Yellow stormed out of the room, not giving Blue another glance.

Blue was alone except for her Pearl. Unable to hold back the tears any longer, she collapsed to her knees and wept. Pearl slowly walked over to her and gently laid a hand on Blue's leg. She said nothing, and Blue was grateful for that. She spent a few minutes pulling herself together while her Pearl silently comforted her. Finally, she forced herself to stand.

"Come, Pearl," she said, regaining her royal dignity. "I must retire to my chambers."

"Yes, my Diamond," Pearl answered, bowing.

Just then, Blue snapped out of her memory. They had arrived at the palace. She made her way through grand hallways and staircases to her private chambers, where she excused her Pearl. She needed to be completely alone with her thoughts.

Blue collapsed on the cushioned bed once Pearl was gone. Even though gems didn't sleep, Blue had seen these particular inventions on several of the planets she colonized. She had quickly fallen in love with the plushness and comfiness of it and had ordered one to be made for herself. She enjoyed just laying in it, looking at the jeweled patterns in her ceiling.

She contemplated how she was going to find out what had happened to Pink. She considered going to White Diamond, but they had never been particularly close. White never answered her requests to get together. It almost seemed like she was avoiding Blue. Besides, if Yellow was hiding something, what was stopping White from doing the same? Perhaps they were both in on it. No, Blue decided, White wouldn't help her.

Blue cringed at this thought. Just that morning she would have trusted her fellow Diamonds, her best friends, with her life. Now she was questioning everything they had been doing since Pink had been shattered. Yellow had been breaking down under what Blue assumed to be grief… but could very well be guilt. She had been extremely defensive during the trial of Rose Quartz. Could this really all be a coverup?

Blue closed her eyes and sighed. She needed to stop thinking these thoughts. Yellow couldn't, _wouldn't_ have murdered Pink Diamond. But still…

 _Enough,_ Blue thought, clenching her fists. Suddenly, her fingers closed around something hard in her sleeve. _The Zircon!_

Blue hurriedly brought the gem out and placed it on her bedside table. All she had to do was wait for the Zircon to reform, and she would have answers. It should be soon…

As if on cue, the tiny blue gem began to glow. It formed an outline of a body before the glow faded and Zircon stood on the table.

The blue gem looked around with a confused look, perhaps wondering where she was. Then she saw Blue Diamond, and her body froze up. The look of terror was so real, Blue couldn't help but feel a twinge of remorse. Was _she_ causing Zircon to look so scared?

"M-my Diamond!" she cried, saluting. "Where… how… I'm not shattered?" Zircon put a shaking hand on her gem, as if making sure it was still there.

"Yellow Diamond destroyed your physical form, but I took you here before she could shatter you," Blue explained. "I would not let her shatter one of _my_ court."

"T-thank you, my Diamond," Zircon stuttered, letting out a shaky laugh. Then her smile faded, being replaced by a serious scowl. "I would like to deeply apologize for my actions during the trial," she said, bowing her head in shame. "It was… inappropriate of me to blame you for shattering one of your own. Please, punish me however you see fit."

"No punishment is necessary," Blue said, waving her hand for emphasis. "In fact, I would like to hear more about your case."

"W-what?" Zircon spluttered. "I-I-I mean, w-why would you want to hear that? I accused you of murdering Pink Diamond!"

Blue looked at her hands. "You must swear to never let anything I am about to say leave this room. Do you understand?"

"I… y-yes, my Diamond," Zircon said, her curiosity overruling her better judgment. "I swear."

Blue closed her eyes. "I… have reason to believe that you are correct. One of my fellow Diamonds… shattered Pink." It was hard for her to say out loud. Zircon gaped at her and started to ask questions again, but Blue held up her hand. "You raised several valid points that I have never questioned before. I must know the truth about what happened to Pink, even if it means… going behind Yellow's back. I want you to tell me everything you know. You are free to speak openly, you will not be punished for anything you say in here. Is that clear?"

Zircon gulped, sweat starting to form on her brow. "C-crystal, my Diamond," she said, saluting once more. "B-but, if I may, I don't have any real evidence for my claims. I was simply grasping at any strings I could to save my case-"

"But your guesses make sense," Blue interrupted. "Now, please, tell me everything."

Zircon nodded once and proceeded to tell her train of thought. She mentioned how Rose Quartz apparently didn't know how she shattered Pink, either, but was taking the blame for some unknown reason. Zircon thought that since everyone was blaming her, she assumed it must be true and pay for her actions. The attorney then realized that Rose couldn't have possibly gotten close enough to shatter Pink Diamond. She went off on a tangent, which led her to announce that it had to be one of the Diamonds that committed the crime. After many apologies from Zircon, Blue finally managed to convince her that she was right, that only a Diamond could have covered the murder up so effectively. Blue also brought up another valid point.

"To shatter a gem, the shatterer must be equal or greater in power than the gem that is shattered, correct?" she mused. Zircon nodded. "A Diamond is the most powerful gem in the galaxy. So, the only thing that could shatter a Diamond-"

"Is another Diamond!" Zircon exclaimed. Then she realized she had interrupted Blue and apologized profusely. Blue would have smiled at the smaller gem's antics if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"So, Rose Quartz couldn't possibly have killed Pink Diamond," Zircon concluded, looking through the notes she took while the conversation was going on. "But we still don't know who did, or why."

Blue sighed. While she did get answers, they only brought up more questions. One of the Diamonds had shattered Pink, but why? And why blame Rose Quartz? And why hide it from Blue? Her head hurt from all of the confusion. She decided she needed a break.

"Thank you Zircon. You have been a great help," she said, intending to end the meeting.

Zircon caught on and nodded. "It's been my pleasure, my Diamond."

"If you have nothing else to add, then you are dismissed. I must think on these matters."

"Of course. Right away," Zircon said, saluting and bowing. "Have a nice night, my Diamond."

Blue nodded absently. Zircon let herself out, and Blue was alone once more. All of these new developments and Blue still needed answers. Zircon had been a great help, but Blue needed more. She needed someone who had actually been there when Pink was shattered. She needed someone who would answer her questions honestly.

A thought entered her head that caused her to sit up. There _was_ a gem that fit the criteria. Granted, they had not left on the best of terms, but she would surely be kind enough to help Blue. She helped everyone, even, according to reports, a Peridot that had attacked her on multiple occasions before joining the resistance.

Blue Diamond stood up and snuck to her ship to find the infamous Rose Quartz.


	2. Chapter 2

Things, of course, started to go wrong the minute Blue walked out the door.

Right as she touched the knob, a frantic knocking came from the other side. Blue opened it to find Zircon, sweating and arguing with Blue's Pearl.

"Zircon?" she asked, her gaze flickering between the two gems. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, my Diamond," said Pearl. "I tried to stop her. Shall I call the guards?"

"No, that won't be necessary," Blue responded. "Though I thought I dismissed you, Zircon. Did you remember anything else?"

"Um… no, m-my Diamond, but I can't leave," Zircon said quickly. "There are wanted posters and robonoids that are after me!"

Blue mentally cursed. "I should have known Yellow would discover your absence. If they find you, you will be shattered."

Zircon's right eye started twitching. She let out a shaky laugh before taking her head in her hands. "I'm a fugitive. I'm a w-wanted criminal… they're g-going to sh-shatter me…" Blue watched as the normally in-control gem started to sob.

Blue didn't know what to do. Gems didn't cry in front of her, it was unheard of. She thought that maybe she should do something, but what? Tentatively she reached out a giant hand and placed her index finger on Zircon's shoulder. The lawyer jumped as if Blue had just electrocuted her. Pearl glanced at the scene but didn't say anything.

"You have been a great help to me, and you will be rewarded with my protection. You will not be shattered if I have anything to say about it." Blue gazed into Zircon's wet eyes. Under her finger, she could feel the poor gem trembling like a leaf. Were all gems this scared of the Diamonds? Blue pushed that thought aside; she would think about that later. "However, you are not safe right now- you are going to have to come with me."

"Th-Thank you, my D-Diamond," Zircon stammered. "B-But where are you g-going?"

"Somewhere I can learn the truth," Blue said. "I will go into further detail on the ship, when I am sure no one is listening." Blue glanced to her faithful servant. "Pearl, you come too. We must board a ship immediately."

"Yes, my Diamond," Pearl responded, bowing deeply. She led her master and their companion through the winding hallways of the palace to the dock where Blue's giant ship was waiting. She headed to her regular ship at first, but then decided against it. Instead Blue walked toward a smaller ship parked nearby.

"Shall I find some guards and pilots, my Diamond?" Pearl asked as they arrived.

"No," Blue said. "This must stay an absolute secret. No one can know."

Zircon and Pearl exchanged a nervous look. Where were they going that was so secretive? What was the Diamond planning? They didn't have a chance to ask questions, though, as Blue proceeded to walk to the ship. They both had to jog to keep up with her ginormous gait.

"My Diamond," panted Zircon as she tried to keep up. She wasn't made for physical exertion. "Don't we need a pilot to fly the ship?"

"No, I simply have to input the coordinates and the ship should fly us there on its own," Blue said. Noticing how the two gems were struggling to keep up, she slowed down a bit.

Zircon looked as if she wanted to protest, but she held her tongue. She knew better than to argue with one of the supreme lords of the galaxy. Pearl said nothing as she opened the door to the ship and ushered the two inside.

Blue rushed to the controls. She knew that it was unorthodox for a Diamond to even see a control room, but she didn't care. She had already broken several untold rules, what was one more to the pile? She could always shatter any gem who gave her grief about it.

Blue cringed at that thought, remembering how terrified Zircon had been. Perhaps not shattering… maybe a lighter sentence, like banishment. Yes, that would work much better than shattering.

The coordinates were simple. Blue knew them like the back of her hand. She had been to Earth often enough, and overheard the pilots several times. Blue was no pilot herself, but she knew enough to take off, fly, and land safely, in case of emergencies. Pink had always insisted that they learn the basics.

The thought of Pink Diamond erased any trace of doubt from Blue's mind about what she was doing. She had to for Pink, to find out the truth about who shattered her. Blue didn't hesitate as she punched in the start command sequence. The ship hummed and lurched a bit as it took off.

"Runaway ship!" cried a Peridot on the dock. "Secure it!"

'No,' Blue thought. 'You're not stopping me now.'

Blue pushed on the throttle, and the ship took off. She knew for sure that she'd clipped some walls, and possibly destroyed some physical forms, but she guided it on as straight as she could.

Alarms blared out, ordering gems to stop the ship. The bay doors slowly started to close. Blue pushed the ship faster, they were going to make it, they had to make it.

The engines roared. Blue heard Zircon and Pearl shouting from somewhere above her, as well as… was that another gem? Blue cursed. She should have checked if it was empty. 'Too late now,' she thought. 'We're already going.' The doors got closer and closer, until…

BANG! Just in time, the ship crashed through the doors, accidentally hitting the top of the door frame as they made their escape. They flew into the blackness of space, leaving the brightly lit planet behind. Blue sped the ship onwards, until they reached light speed and Homeworld was far behind them.

As Blue crawled back through the narrow corridors (this ship was clearly not made for a Diamond), she began to hear voices. There was no doubting it, there was at least one other gem on the ship. Blue didn't know who she was, but her voice was very high-pitched. She heard Zircon arguing with this new gem.

"I don't care who you say you are," the new gem said. "You stole my ship! The Diamonds are going to hear about this for sure!"

Zircon grunted, as if she was struggling against something. "But I'm with Blue Diamond! That's her Pearl, right there!"

"As if I'd believe that!" scoffed the new gem. "And as for the Pearl… Topaz, what do you think?"

So there was more than one gem. A Topaz, and this new gem. This was a small vessel, so there couldn't be too many more gems on board… could there? Blue shook her head and continued squeezing through the narrow hallway. She grunted as her hips got stuck. Maybe she should just shapeshift into a smaller form.

Before she could make up her mind, the new gem started talking again. Blue hadn't even heard the Topaz speak, but the mysterious gem said "Yes, you're right! We should just shatter them both right now!"

'That's it,' Blue thought. 'I need to get there now.' She concentrated and bent her physical form to her will. She made herself smaller and smaller, until she was about the size of a normal Amethyst. She stood up and strode into the room where the Zircon was pleading with her captor.

"No one is shattering anyone," Blue said, coming face-to-face with the newcomer. It was an Aquamarine. 'Ah,' Blue thought. 'That explains it.'

There was an abnormally large Topaz standing in the center of the room, holding Zircon and Pearl in her giant hands. Suddenly, Blue realized that she was a fusion. Blue recognized this strange pair. These were the gems that she and Yellow had sent to Earth!

"M-m-my Diamond?!" stammered Aquamarine. Her mouth gaped open in shock. "What are you doing here? And why are you so… small?"

"I am here on an important mission, and it is of utmost importance that you do not tell anyone." Blue took on her 'business face' as Pink had liked to call it and stared down Aquamarine, narrowing her eyes and raising on eyebrow slowly. It tended to intimidate even the most fearless of gems, and Aquamarine was no exception.

"O-of course, my Diamond," she gulped, waving to Topaz to release Zircon and Pearl. "B-But… if I may… why are you taking our ship and not your own?"

"Because it would have drawn too much attention," Blue replied curtly before walking away.

"And stealing a ship out of the docks wouldn't have?" muttered Aquamarine, but Blue pretended not to hear her. She gazed out of the main window at the numerous stars speeding past. She did not notice as Zircon slowly walked up to her.

"My Diamond?" she asked, causing Blue to jump. "Oh, s-sorry. But… can you please tell us where we're going now?"

The Diamond didn't make eye contact as she answered. "Earth."

"Earth?!" squeaked Aquamarine. "But we just got off that lousy rock!"

Blue grit her teeth. This was going to be a long ride. "That 'lousy rock' holds the answer to who shattered Pink Diamond."

"But Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond!" Aquamarine complained. She seemed to have forgotten who she was talking to. "I was the one who took her to Homeworld! She admitted how she loved to shatter Diamonds! Topaz heard her, too, didn't you, Topaz?"

Topaz didn't move. Her face didn't even twitch once. "There, you see?" said Aquamarine.

Zircon stepped forward. "I was Rose Quartz's defense attorney. She didn't actually remember what happened when she 'shattered' Pink Diamond- she was just making it up because everyone was telling her that she did it."

"B-but-"

"Then, at the trial, I realized that it wasn't possible for Rose Quartz to get close enough to Pink in the first place, if her entourage was there. The killer had to have been someone close to Pink, who she would have trusted enough to get out of her palanquin on Earth. They also have to be equal to or more powerful than a Diamond in order to shatter her. So no, Rose Quartz did not shatter Pink Diamond." Zircon smirked as Aquamarine struggled to come up with a retort.

"Then who did?"

Blue was shocked to hear Topaz ask this question. Normally Topazes were quiet and stoic. She must have thought the situation was serious.

"Yes!" cried Aquamarine, flying up to Zircon. "Who did it then, if you're so smart?"

"We don't know," said Blue. Aquamarine looked up at her Diamond. "That's why we're going to Earth. To ask Rose Quartz herself."

"My Diamond?" asked the quiet voice of Pearl. "May I point out something?"

Normally it was forbidden for Pearls to speak without being spoken to, but Blue was willing to let it slide. "Yes, what is it?"

"Isn't Rose still on Homeworld?"

Everyone went silent. Pearl was right. Rose Quartz should still be on Homeworld, so how was Blue going to interrogate her?

"I am such a clod!" Blue cursed before she could stop herself. Every gem gasped. Blue wrapped her black cloak closer around herself before daring to speak. "Excuse me," she said, regaining her poise. "But you are right, Pearl. How am I going to talk to her?"

"Those Crystal Gems are still on Earth," offered Aquamarine. It appeared she was trying to be helpful instead of whining, for once. "Why don't you talk to them? Besides, if Rose really doesn't remember what happened, what's the point in questioning her?"

"...Yes. That will work. Thank you Aquamarine." Blue sighed. That was a close one. She mentally slapped herself one more time before returning to the window. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes, my Diamond," said Pearl, checking the controls. "We should arrive in about ten minutes."

"Good," said Blue. She was starting to see the star that Earth orbited. Perhaps this trip could yield some interesting results after all. 'Alright, Crystal Gems,' she thought. 'Let's see what you know about Pink Diamond.'


	3. Chapter 3

As it turned out, flying headlong into the rebel's home planet wasn't Blue's smartest move.

Soon after they entered Earth's atmosphere, a brilliant light came from one point on the surface. Although it didn't do much damage, it still hit the hull and caused the ship to shake.

"What was that?" demanded Aquamarine, looking around as if anyone would know the answer. Blue noticed she flew a tiny bit closer to Topaz, as if hoping the fusion could protect her against light.

"I believe that was Rose Quartz's light cannons," said Blue, studying the ground where the light had originated. "That's where we should be headed."

"You want us to head toward the death cannons?" Aquamarine squeaked. "Are you out of your mind?"

Blue was getting very tired of this puny gem's attitude. She turned around slowly and glared at Aquamarine, just like Yellow taught her to. "Are you questioning my authority?"

Aquamarine's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. She lowered herself to the ground and bowed to Blue. "I-I'm sorry, my Diamond! Please, have mercy!"

Blue sighed. "You are forgiven," she said, eliciting a sigh of relief. "But you need to learn to watch your tongue."

"Y-Yes. O-Of course, my Diamond," Aquamarine stammered. "T-Thank you." Then she was silent.

Just then, another beam of light shot at the ship, rocking the hull even more. Out of the corner of her eye, Blue saw Pearl attempting to comfort Zircon, who was practically shaking. "Set course for the light," Blue instructed Topaz. The fusion lumbered straight for the controls without a word. She and Aquamarine truly were opposites. Blue vaguely wondered how they got paired together.

The ship approached the planet's surface. Blue gazed out the window and began to spot landmarks. A vast ocean, with a pristine beach lining it. A small human town farther inland. A large hill, with a small white tower at the top. What really interested Blue, however, was the humongous statue carved into the hill. It depicted something Homeworld hadn't seen for centuries: the fusion of Rose Quartz, a Ruby, a Sapphire, and a Pearl. Cradled at the base of the statue was what appeared to be a primitive Earth hut, made of a material Blue remembered to be called 'wood'. The laser cannons were poking out from under the hut.

As they continued their descent, Blue spotted four tiny dots on the beach. They came into focus as the ship got closer, so she could make out distinct features of each. One was definitely a Pearl, but she was holding… was that a spear? Another was what looked to be an Amethyst, but she was much too small. She was also holding a weapon, a whip with barbed ends. The third figure was larger than the others. Blue remembered this fusion, a Ruby and a Sapphire that refused to come apart like normal gems. The permafusion had giant gauntlets covering her hands. And the last figure…

"Is that Rose Quartz?" asked Zircon, staring out the window. "B-But how is she here? She should still be on Homeworld!"

Blue saw that the steadily growing figure was indeed Rose Quartz, and was just as confused as Zircon. Rose got back to Earth? How? She wouldn't have been able to fly the palanquin all the way back to Earth. Perhaps a decoy? No, she was holding her shield, and why would they even have a decoy? Blue struggled to wrap her head around what was going on.

Before she could figure it out, the laser cannons started glowing again. "Watch out!" she cried to Topaz. The ship managed to successfully dodge the bursts of light, but the momentum threw the standing passengers to one side.

Blue didn't care. As long as they made it to the ground, they'd be fine. There was a reason Blue was in charge of Homeworld's diplomatic affairs. She was a natural conversationalist.

Topaz continued evasive maneuvers while the rebels fired the cannons over and over again. Aquamarine was shouting orders over the noise, but Topaz didn't appear to be listening. Blue sighed. Yellow got all the good gems.

After what seemed like an eternity but was likely only a few minutes, the ship reached the ground. Topaz powered down the ship and turned to Blue, waiting for orders.

"Don't worry, my Diamond," said Aquamarine before Blue could speak. "I'll go out first and make sure everything is safe for you." Before Blue could protest, she opened the doors and flew outside. Blue couldn't see what was happening, but she heard noises that frightened her.

"Alright, Crystal Ge- hey wait, no, no, no-!" Blue heard Aquamarine squeak and the tell-tale sound of a gem's form being destroyed.

"Take that, you brat!" cried a voice from outside.

"Nice one, Pearl," said a slightly gruffer voice.

"She won't be taking any more humans." The third voice sounded even deeper.

"But what about Topaz?" Blue gasped when she heard the voice of Rose Quartz. So it was true. Rose was here, against all odds. And one of her friends had just destroyed Aquamarine, by the sound of it.

"We should search the ship," said the first voice, apparently the Pearl. Blue's Pearl started fiddling with her skirt nervously. Blue hoped she didn't get any ideas from this rebel. She didn't know what she would do without her faithful servant.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Zircon.

"We... " Blue was panicking. She really should have thought this through better, but it was too late now. The Diamond remembered what Yellow had said to her once: 'You've got to be a leader, Blue!' She did have to be a leader, but she didn't want to. She just wanted to let someone else take charge for once, to follow someone else's lead. She wished she was anything but a Diamond.

But she wasn't. These gems were depending on her to make the right choice. If she failed, the rebels would probably shatter them. Blue had to make a decision, and quick.

"We… are going to go out of that door. We are going to talk to the rebels like civilized gems, but if they attack us, we will fight back. Is that understood?"

The remaining three gems nodded nervously. Even Topaz, who was built for combat, appeared uneasy. Nevertheless, she took the lead and escorted the group out of the ship into the homeland of the rebellion.

No matter how often Blue came to Earth, the sheer brightness of the planet always caught her off guard.

Compared to Earth, Homeworld was gray and bland. The only colors were the lights that illuminated the streets and the gems themselves. Earth was full of so many different hues, greens and blues and whites and colors that Blue couldn't even name. Earth was also full of life. Here, Blue could practically feel the organics thriving. Blue understood why Pink had wanted this planet as her own, and why Rose Quartz rebelled against the colonization. This planet was so unique, it was a shame that the Cluster was going to emerge and destroy it.

Blue's awe at Earth was interrupted by the rebels, who had seen them exiting the ship. All of the gems were brandishing their weapons except Rose Quartz, who simply looked unsure.

The tiny Amethyst flicked her whip at Topaz, but the fusion caught it before it could inflict any damage.

"Get off of our planet," growled the Pearl. "Leave peacefully and we won't hurt you."

Topaz simply raised her hands above her head and stepped out of the ship, revealing Blue Diamond.

"B-B-Blue Diamond?!" gasped Rose.

"What are you doing here?" demanded the permafusion. "You know you're not welcome here!"

"I only want to talk," said Blue, trying to keep her voice as level as possible. "Specifically, to Rose Quartz."

"What?" asked Rose. "I thought you wanted to kill me!"

"And don't call him Rose," snapped the Pearl (Blue really had to come up with a distinction between this Pearl and her own. Perhaps this one would be Rebel Pearl?). "His name is Steven."

"But I thought you were Rose Quartz," said Blue. This was confusing her. Rose Quartz was actually a Steven?

"Um… Rose Quartz was my mom. I have her gem, but I'm… not actually her." The Steven looked at the ground as if in shame. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Steven," said the permafusion. "It doesn't matter. She's leaving right now."

"Wait!" Blue cried. This was her only chance, she couldn't lose it! "Please, I just want to talk to you about Pink!"

"Pink, as in… Pink Diamond?" asked the Amethyst. "Wasn't that the gem that Rose shattered?"

"That's what we all thought until the trial," said Zircon, coming out from behind Blue's cloak. "But it doesn't add up. We think that this has all been one huge coverup."

"Hey, Zircon!" said the Steven. Turning to the other rebels, he quickly explained. "She was my defense attorney during the trial. She figured out that it couldn't have been my mom and then Yellow Diamond squashed her!"

"Squashed?"

"Anyway," said Blue. "Zircon was right. It doesn't make sense, and I believe that it must have been one of my fellow Diamonds, but they are clearly lying to me. I need to talk to you because you're the only other gems I can think of that would know what really happened. Please, I need to know how Pink was shattered."

"Why should we trust you?" asked the fusion. "You're a Diamond. You've been our enemy since the beginning of the war!"

"Garnet's right," said Rebel Pearl. "How can you expect us to trust you after everything you've done?"

"Pearl, wait!" cried the Steven. "She's just like Peridot!"

"Excuse me?" asked Blue. She was nothing like a common Peridot.

"She's been our enemy in the past, but what's stopping her from changing? If we had never given Peridot a chance, then we would have missed out on a great friend opportunity! We just have to give her the benefit of the doubt. She could be a great friend!"

"Hey, Steven's right!" said Amethyst. "Remember how Peri was always trying to kill us before? Now she's one of my best friends! Let's do it!"

Rebel Pearl sighed. "Fine," she snapped before turning to glare at Blue. "But if you put one foot out of line, we're poofing you. Got it?"

Blue didn't approve of a Pearl speaking to her in that tone, but she was in no position to argue. She nodded.

Everyone looked at Garnet. Blue couldn't see her eyes under her visor, so she couldn't tell what the fusion was thinking.

"...Fine," she grunted. "For Steven."

"Yay!" Against the cries of the rebels, the Steven ran up to Blue and wrapped his arms around her torso. Blue didn't know what to do. Didn't he know that no one touches a Diamond?

"What are you doing?" she grunted.

"It's called a hug!" he said, grinning. "It's an Earth thing."

Blue was so confused. Did humans do this to everyone they met? She wasn't sure she could handle so many 'hugs'. Before she could come to a valid conclusion about the predicament, however, the Steven let her go and bounded off towards the hut. "Come on, we can talk inside!"

The rebel gems sighed and trudged back to the building. Blue, Zircon, and Blue's Pearl started to follow before they heard Topaz call out.

"Wait!" she yelled. "What about Aquamarine?"

Without looking back, Garnet tossed something to the Homeworld gems. It was Aquamarine's gem! Topaz caught it and gently held it as she walked up the slope.

When the reached the door, Garnet crossed her arms and glared at Blue. "Come on," she said. "We have a lot to talk about."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, you want anything to drink?"

Blue almost missed the Steven's question. She was too busy staring at the fusion Garnet, who seemed to be glaring at her.

"'Drink'?" she asked, finally breaking eye contact.

"Oh, right! Sorry, I forgot gems don't usually drink things," he said, letting out a small laugh.

"What's 'drink'?" asked Zircon, looking very confused.

"It's where you put liquidy stuff in your mouth and-"

"That's not important right now," said the Rebel Pearl. "Take a seat. Let's just get this over with."

Blue looked over at the small chairs. They were low, and had white cushions on them. They looked much more comfy than her usual throne, which was all rock. Blue stiffly sat on one of them, trying to look regal even in this primitive building.

Pearl, Zircon, and Topaz made to follow her, but were interrupted by Rebel Pearl. "Steven, why don't you take these three outside. Amethyst, you go too."

"My gems are staying here with me," said Blue. Truthfully, she just didn't want to be alone with the rebels. Even if they hadn't shattered Pink, they were still dangerous. Blue didn't know what they would do to her if left unsupervised.

"No, absolutely not," protested Rebel Pearl. "We only need you-"

"But Zircon can help!" said Steven. "She was the one who figured out this whole thing in the first place!"

"Oh! Yes, I was!" piped Zircon.

"And Pearl, I mean, the other Pearl! I saw her look scared at the trial, when Zircon was pointing out things!" exclaimed Steven. "She could know something, too!"

Blue didn't remember this, but looking at Pearl now, she did look a bit nervous… Did Blue's most trusted attendant really help shatter her best friend? Before she could wonder more about this, Steven continued talking.

"And Topaz…" he seemed at a loss for words. "She's… moral support?"

"I…" Topaz spoke, catching everyone's attention. She still cradled Aquamarine's gem to her chest, which Blue didn't understand. From what she had seen, Aquamarine had only insulted and berated Topaz. Why did the fusion seem to care so much for this tiny gem?

"I wanted to talk to you… alone," said Topaz. She was looking directly at Garnet, almost with… was that admiration in her eyes?

After some hesitation, Garnet grunted, "Fine," and led the fusion outside, but not before taking Aquamarine from Topaz's hands and bubbling her. "Just in case," she said.

"Alright…" said Rebel Pearl. "So… you three and Steven. Tell us everything that happened during the trial. And don't leave anything out."

"Okay…" gulped Zircon, taking a seat next to Blue. She told the events of the trial, and Blue was reminded about what excellent speakers Zircons were. She kept everything concise, but thorough. She spoke clearly, only stuttering when she got to the part where Yellow Diamond squashed her. When she was done, everyone was silent.

"That matches up to what Steven told us," said Amethyst.

"You mean you already knew what happened?" asked Zircon. She sounded a little annoyed that she had just told the story for no reason, and also a little hoarse.

"We wanted to make sure you would tell the truth," explained Rebel Pearl. "So now we can trust what you say happened after the trial.

"Do you want something to drink now?" asked Steven. He seemed to have noticed Zircon's voice. "It's a liquidy thing that you put into your mouth and swallow, so it makes your throat feel less dry."

"Um… sure."

Steven smiled and went behind a raised platform. He opened what appeared to be cubbies with doors and brought out several containers made of Earthen 'glass'. Then he turned on a liquid dispenser set into a platform and filled the containers with a clear liquid, which he then brought over to where the gems were sitting. He placed three of the cylinders in front of them, and saved the last for himself. Blue wondered if that's what humans did for fun on this planet.

"You have to shapeshift a tube going down your throat and into your stomach," said Amethyst. "It feels weird but it's pretty fun!"

"For you," mumbled Rebel Pearl, but didn't try to stop them. Blue picked up her container and slowly poured the 'drink' into her mouth, then did as the Amethyst instructed. The regal Diamond couldn't help but make a face when she felt it slip down her throat. This was Earth fun? It felt more like a torture method, but Blue supposed that it did help her dry throat.

"And the best part is it comes out later!" added Amethyst.

"Oh," said Steven. "I forgot about that! Are we going to have to teach them to use a toilet now?"

"What's a toilet?" asked Blue.

"Anyway!" interrupted Rebel Pearl. It seemed she didn't want Blue finding out what this 'toilet' was. Was it a dangerous weapon? "Please continue. What happened after the trial?"

Blue took up the story before Zircon could finish her drink. She explained why she felt it was necessary to come to Earth, and how they stole Topaz and Aquamarine's ship to do it. Talking about it, Blue realized the flaws in her impromptu 'plan'. There was a reason Yellow was in charge of the military. Blue would have destroyed Homeworld ten times over with her planning skills. She shared all of this.

Once she was done, everyone was silent again. Even the Homeworld gems were staring at Blue. They had probably never heard a Diamond talk so openly before, but Blue didn't care. Pink's death was a very personal matter to her, and everyone should know that. Finally, Steven broke the silence.

"I have a question," he announced. "Why are you so small?"

Blue couldn't help but crack a small smile. After all of that, that was the human's only question? Blue simply couldn't figure him out. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have been able to fit on the ship, or in this hut."

"Oh!" said Steven. "So you're shapeshifting? Let me know if you start getting tired, we can move this outside!"

Blue opened her mouth to say that Diamonds don't get tired, but then she stopped. She was starting to feel the strain of holding a small shape for so long, and if she was throwing all tradition out the window anyway, what's the harm in taking up the Steven's offer?

"Very well, thank you."

Rebel Pearl raised her eyebrow at these four simple words. Perhaps she hadn't expected Blue to accept? Whatever the case, she took a deep breath and continued the conversation. "I have a question too. You took this ship- I assume you didn't have clearance, based on the gems chasing you out, correct?"

Blue nodded. Where was she going with this?

"So wouldn't they have tracked the ship to here?"

All of the drink in Blue's stomach suddenly turned to stone. The Pearl was right. Homeworld would be tracking the ship, and would probably have video evidence of Blue entering the ship. How had she not thought of that?

Before Blue could apologize, beg for mercy, or really say anything, she heard shouts outside. Garnet and Topaz! Everyone in the house stood up and bolted for the door. Right before they opened it, the cracks in the wood started glowing a bright red. A Roaming Eye! It was too late. They were already here.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Blue's Pearl. She and Zircon were practically shaking.

"We're going to fight," said Rebel Pearl. From the gem on her forehead, she pulled her spear and brandished it. Amethyst summoned her whip and Steven, a shield. Rose Quartz's shield. A human had Rose Quartz's shield?!

From outside, Blue heard the telltale sounds of two more Eyes. Topaz and Garnet were shouting, and from the window they could all see the two fusions fighting as if they were made to be partners. Even though they were both amazing soldiers, two of the Eyes opened to reveal five Rubies each. They fused to form two massive Rubies, which Blue knew Topaz and Garnet were no match for.

It wasn't going to be enough. It was fifteen Rubies against Garnet, Amethyst, Rebel Pearl, Topaz, and Steven. Zircon and Blue's Pearl weren't made for fighting. There was nothing they could do.

As Steven, Amethyst, and Rebel Pearl ran outside to join the fight, Blue thought about what to do. She couldn't just order them to go away, they weren't in her court. She could do some damage if she went to fight herself, but she had never done that before. She was a talker, not a warrior.

Then something caught her eye. Up in the ceiling rafters… could it work? If she did, she could never go back to Homeworld. She would be a traitor, the ultimate traitor. Blue looked out the window again. All fifteen Rubies were now one massive fusion, so high that they towered above the house.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Rebel Pearl had fused, but they looked to be struggling. A four-gem fusion was no match for a fifteen-gem fusion. Blue had no choice. She had to do it.

Jumping as high as she could, she grabbed Aquamarine's bubble and popped it.

The tiny gem reformed, but before she could do anything, Blue found her gem immobilizer on the raised platform and pushed it into Aquamarine's hands. "I need you to help me stop those Rubies."

"My Diamond?" she asked, still groggy from the reformation. "What's going on? Where are those Crystal Gems? What Rubies?"

"No time!" Blue said, roughly shoving Aquamarine out the door. "Help me!"

Aquamarine knew better than to disobey a direct order from her Diamond. She pointed the immobilizer at the battle going on outside the house and froze everyone, including the rebels.

Blue Diamond rose to her full size. The enormous Ruby gawked at her, but was still unable to move. Gem immobilizers were some of the most powerful weapons out there, and only Aquamarines were trained to use them. They could even freeze Diamonds.

And Blue had one right next to her.

"Unfuse them," she said to Aquamarine. "Just the Rubies."

Aquamarine flicked her hand, and soon all fifteen Rubies were floating in midair.

"Release the rebels," she ordered. Aquamarine gave her an incredulous look but obeyed anyway. Then Blue turned to the Rubies.

"What were your orders?"

"W-We were sent to find you," responded the lead Ruby. She was very nervous to be in the presence of an angry Diamond. "T-To bring you home… and to sh-shatter the traitors who c-captured you."

"Who gave you these orders?"

"Yellow Diamond h-herself."

Blue sighed. She should have known. Yellow wasn't going to stop until Blue was back on Homeworld where she could be controlled. She had to stay on Earth, to find the truth about Pink Diamond. She had to do something. But what? If she shattered these Rubies, Yellow would simply send more. Besides, she didn't really want to shatter them. They were just following orders. She could tell them to tell Yellow to leave her alone, but she knew that Yellow wouldn't listen, and would probably shatter the Rubies anyway. What was she going to do?

Then it hit her. Something that would keep Yellow away, the Rubies alive, and everyone safe. She was committed to finding the truth about Pink, and this was the only way.

"I have new orders for you," said Blue Diamond. "You will go back to Homeworld. You will tell Yellow Diamond that the Cluster has emerged, killing me and everyone with me. You will say that the Earth has been destroyed, and that there was nothing you could do. That will be all."

Blue waved her hand to Aquamarine, who let the Rubies fall to the ground. Everyone stared at Blue, not knowing what to do. Before she could burst into tears, she waved her hands to the Rubies. "Well? Go!"

They didn't ask questions. All three ships lifted off before going back to Homeworld.

And Blue shrank.

She fell to her knees, suddenly dizzy. That was it. She had really just done that. She was a full-fledged rebel. Everyone rushed over to her, but she barely heard their questions at what she had just done.

"My Diamond?" Through the flurry of voices came the soft call of her Pearl. Blue looked up and saw her most loyal attendant. At that moment she lost all inhibitions, all self control, and flung herself at Pearl. She flinched a bit at the sudden hug, but slowly returned it. Blue heard Garnet tell everyone to back away from the two. They hugged for several minutes before Pearl broke the embrace.

"My Diamond, are you okay?" she asked.

Blue smiled. "Please," she said. "Call me Blue."


	5. Chapter 5

Blue was in shock. She clung to her Pearl as the six gems and Steven talked about what

had just happened. Or at least, Blue assumed they were. In truth she could barely hear them.

She was beginning to doubt whether all of this was worth it. Would Pink really have wanted her to give up everything she knew just for her sake?

Pearl gently rubbed Blue's back as the Diamond started to cry. She said nothing, which Blue appreciated. The servant's presence alone was enough to comfort Blue.

After what seemed like an eternity but was probably only a couple of minutes, Steven walked over. "Blue Diamond?" he asked tentatively. "Are you ready to talk? If you need a few more minutes, that's fine."

Blue shook her head and let go of Pearl. She wiped her eyes and stood up. "I'm fine."

Steven smiled gently. "Then why don't you come inside?"

Blue followed the human inside the house. Amethyst, Rebel Pearl, and Garnet were all standing by the raised platform. Zircon, Aquamarine, and Topaz all sat on the sofa. Blue and her Pearl quickly joined them. The three Homeworld gems stared at Blue with worried looks. Before they could say anything, however, Amethyst spoke up.

"What the hell did you just do?!" she demanded.

"Amethyst, language," Rebel Pearl chided. "But seriously, what happened? Why would you do that?"

"I need to know the truth about Pink Diamond," Blue said simply. "She was my best friend, and I don't even know how she was shattered. You are my last hope."

"I kinda want to know, too," said Steven, who was sitting right next to Blue. "Why was my mom framed for murder?"

The Crystal Gems all looked around at each other, as if uneasy.

Rebel Pearl wrung her hands together. "Um… well, how to put this gently-"

"We don't know."

Everyone stared at Garnet. The fusion stood, stoic and silent, but didn't say anything else. Finally Blue spoke up.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" she asked. Her voice was as cold as ice. "You were there. You have to know."

"We were on Earth at the time, but the shattering happened on the other side of the planet," explained Rebel Pearl. "All we know is that none of us were anywhere near Pink when she was shattered."

"No," Blue muttered, resting her head in her hands. "No, this can't be…"

"I'm sorry," said Garnet.

The ground started spinning. All of this couldn't just be for nothing. Maybe they were lying, they had to know… but Blue knew in her heart that they were telling the truth. Blue's last hope of finding what really happened to Pink was gone. And she had given up everything for it.

She started to laugh. It was a humorous, dry laugh that quickly turned to sobs. The tears started flowing, and the room was silent save for her choking cries.

Blue didn't want everyone to see her grief. They didn't understand, they could never understand. She needed to be alone. Blue stood and quickly walked for the door. She heard someone trying to follow her, but was stopped by Pearl whispering. "No," she said. "She needs some time alone."

Right as she left, she heard Garnet speak, though she couldn't decipher the words. She heard Steven's reply, then the sound of a warp pad activating. Blue didn't know where he was going, but she didn't care. She walked to the edge of the beach, right at the water's edge.

Earth's sun was starting to lower in the sky, turning the atmosphere a vibrant rainbow of reds, oranges, and yellows. The ocean reflected the sunset like a mirror, the only difference being the gentle waves that pushed against the sand. This planet truly was beautiful. Blue wished that Pink could have been there to watch the sunset with her.

The Diamond sat down onto the soft sand, turned pink by the sun's glow. She phased out of the appearance modifiers on her feet, letting the cool waves lap around her toes. Although the wracking sobs had stopped, tears slowly dripped down her face. She should never have come here. Now she was stuck for all eternity.

"At least I can enjoy your planet…" she mumbled aloud. "At least until it's destroyed…"

"It won't be destroyed," said a voice, making Blue jump. It was Garnet. Blue hadn't even heard her approach. She sat next to Blue. "We stopped the Cluster."

"Please, leave me alone…" she muttered, not looking at Garnet.

"You really have changed."

Blue was confused. Changed from what? She asked what the fusion meant.

"Do you really not recognize me?" she asked, smiling a bit. "I'm surprised."

"Of course I remember you," said Blue in what was meant to be snappy but came out as just tired. "How could I forget my favorite Sapphire joining the rebellion just to be with a Ruby?"

"Do you understand why she did it though?" asked Garnet. She took off her visor, revealing her three eyes. She gazed into the sunset, looking wistful. Blue shook her head and Garnet smiled again. "She did it for love."

"I still don't understand why she would forsake everything for love," replied Blue.

"Why did you?"

Blue was caught off-guard by the question. Garnet was staring directly at her, making her feel slightly uneasy. "What?"

"You did exactly what Sapphire did. You love Pink Diamond, so you gave up everything you had for her. Was there a logical reason for it?" Garnet explained without breaking eye contact.

"No…" Blue murmured. "I didn't think. I just did it."

"That's how you've changed," said Garnet. "You truly understand love, and the sacrifices that come with it." With that, the fusion stood up, replacing her visor. "Welcome to Earth."

When she began to walk away, Blue realized that she wasn't done. "Wait!"

Garnet turned slightly. Blue took a deep breath. "Thank you," she said. "And I'm sorry for what I did, back then."

Garnet smiled again. "You're forgiven."


	6. Chapter 6

After Garnet left, Blue stayed outside for a little while longer. The sun slowly moved toward the horizon, and as the light gradually disappeared, the stars came out. Blue gazed at the different systems that were appearing, and managed to pick out Homeworld's. It seemed so far away now.

Not long after, Blue heard the sound of the warp again. It seemed that Steven had returned. She heard gems talking inside, but she didn't want to join them just yet. She simply lay back and watched the darkening sky.

Her solitude didn't last long, however, as Steven came running out of the house to get her. "Hey Blue!" he called. "Come on inside! We want you to meet someone!"

Blue didn't know what he was talking about, but she followed him inside. Were there some humans in the house that she had to meet? Perhaps it was the humans' leader, and she had to negotiate how to have both rulers on the same planet.

As soon as Blue neared the house, however, she heard voices that couldn't possibly belong to Earth leaders. One was nasally and high-pitched, while the other was lower and more relaxed. Blue could hear the two newcomers chatting with the others inside.

"Lapis! Peridot! Come meet the other new gem!" shouted Steven, running past Blue before she could say anything.

"Geez, how many new gems are there?" commented the Peridot. As Blue entered the house, she could see that it was the infamous Peridot 5XG. Yellow had often ranted about this particular gem, though she didn't look too threatening from Blue's perspective. She turned to greet Blue as the Diamond walked in the door. "Welcome to Ear…"

It was silent as Peridot trailed off. Everyone stared at Blue as if her gem had suddenly changed places from her chest to the middle of her face. The Lapis Lazuli in particular looked extremely nervous.

"Lapis, Peridot, meet Blue Diamond! Blue, this is Lapis and Peridot!" Steven grabbed Blue's hand and dragged her over to the stunned gems.

"Um…. hello," said Blue. She tried for a friendly smile, but she had a bad feeling it came off as a painful grimace instead.

It was the Lapis Lazuli that broke the awkward silence. "What is she doing here?" she demanded.

"She's probably come from Yellow Diamond," said Peridot. The small gem ran her hands through her stiff hair. "She's going to bring me back to Homeworld so I can be shattered!"

"I am not a messenger," said Blue, dropping the grimace. "I came here of my own accord to find out what happened to Pink Diamond."

"...Oh." Peridot cleared her throat and awkwardly put her hands behind her back.

"Wait, what happened to Pink Diamond?" asked Lapis. Everyone stared at her.

"How do you not know?!" demanded Aquamarine, flying up to Lapis' face. "It was the biggest tragedy in gem history!"

Lapis narrowed her eyes at the tiny gem. Blue briefly remembered that Aquamarines were originally made as replacements for Lapis Lazulis in case the mineral shortages stopped production, but their water powers were much too weak. They were given gem immobilizers and repurposed as hit-gems, hunting down fugitives due to their aggressive temperaments. There was no doubt that if Lapis wanted to, she could probably turn Aquamarine's own water-wings against her.

"I was trapped in a mirror for over a thousand years," Lapis replied stiffly. "So pardon me if I missed a few things while I was gone."

Topaz nervously stood up and grabbed Aquamarine before she could say anything. "Pink was shattered by Ro- by someone."

"So we left Homeworld to try and find out who," interjected Zircon. "Also because I'm kind of a fugitive."

"Hey, maybe we can be fugitives together!" chirped Peridot. "So what'd you do? I called Yellow Diamond a clod… to her face!"

"I, um, kind of… accused Yellow and Blue Diamond of shattering Pink… to their faces."

Lapis started laughing. "Geez Peri, and I thought you were bad!"

"Hmmm…" Peridot narrowed her eyes as if thinking. "I'll have to do something even worse to regain my worst fugitive status... " she eyed Blue suspiciously, as if thinking of new ways to insult her.

"Guys!" interjected Steven. "It doesn't matter who's the worst fugitive! Which means we're all Crystal Gems!"

Rebel Pearl cleared her throat. "Now, Steven, I wouldn't go that far-"

"Heck yeah, new rebels!" shouted Amethyst. "Ooh, and Aquamarine can join the Shorty Squad!"

"What?!" demanded Aquamarine. "There is no way I'm joining any of your little clubs!"

"What's a 'Shorty Squad'?" asked Topaz. Blue was curious as well.

"It's for all of us short gems to stick together!" exclaimed Steven, pulling Peridot and Amethyst closer to him.

"You have to be Steven's height or shorter to join," added Amethyst. Topaz looked downcast at this. It looked as if she genuinely wanted to join the Shorty Squad. Blue couldn't help but smile at that.

"What about Blue Diamond?" asked Steven. "She's really short for a Diamond! She should get to join!"

"Oh, I don't need to-"

"Wait, why are you so short?" Lapis asked, interrupting Blue's protests.

"She's shapeshifting," said Garnet.

"Wait… no I'm not." Everyone stared at Blue. "I'm not shapeshifting anymore." It was true. She really wasn't shapeshifting anymore. Then why was she still so small?

"Maybe your physical form is responding to your new status," offered Rebel Pearl. "Since you renounced your leadership, now you're the size of an average gem."

That made sense. Blue did feel smaller, in a mental sense as well as physical. Like she wasn't as important anymore. And, strangest of all, she was okay with that. She didn't stand out as a leader. She simply… belonged. Blue only ever remembered feeling this way with Pink Diamond.

"Um… okay," said Zircon. "So we're all now officially Crystal Gems. What now?"

"Yeah, I don't think we can fit this many in the barn…" said Peridot.

Lapis agreed. "There's no way."

"We can't fit them in the temple, either," said Rebel Pearl. "Is there a… cave somewhere we can put them?"

"A cave?!" shrieked Aquamarine. "I am an Aquamarine! We don't live in caves! Maybe Topaz or the Zircon, but I have status! I'm important! I'm-"

"You are going to stop talking right now." snapped Blue. She was sick of this gem's whining. "You should be grateful these gems aren't throwing all of us out. I can deal with whatever home they give us, and so can you!"

Aquamarine's mouth snapped shut, and she suddenly gained an interest in her feet.

"Well… what about the Palanquin?" suggested Garnet. "No one's living there."

"That's too far away!" cried Steven. "We'll never get to see them!"

"There's a warp pad nearby. We can visit anytime," said Garnet, laying a gentle hand on Steven's shoulder. "Besides, I'm sure they'll want their space."

"Is that alright with you guys?" Steven asked. "Do you want to live in Pink Diamond's old Palanquin? We can spruce it up for you, if you need it."

Blue closed her eyes and considered it. Living where Pink had died? Part of her thought that it was wrong, that they shouldn't defile it with their presence. Perhaps they could find a cave. It would be much better than living on the site of Pink's demise.

The other part of her liked the idea. Pink would be all around them. She would probably like someone making use out of that old palanquin instead of letting it crumble. There may also be clues to Pink's shatterer there. Plus, it was big enough for Zircon, Topaz, Aquamarine, Pearl, and herself easily.

"Okay."

"Alright," said Rebel Pearl. "You can stay here tonight, and we'll help all of you get settled in tomorrow."

"Great!" Peridot shouted. "Lapis, we can make super cool meep-morps for their home!"

"Oh, good idea…" Lapis said.

"Okay, everyone out, Steven needs to sleep," interrupted Garnet. As Steven protested how he could stay up, all of the gems were rudely pushed out the door.

Blue was back on the beach.

This time, though, she wasn't alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, thanks for all the support on this fic! I really appreciate it! I didn't expect this much positive attention so quickly ghadkj XD**

 **If you haven't already, please check out the poll at the top of my page for my next fic! I really want to know which you guys would like to see first. If you want to know what they'll be about, I posted summaries on my Tumblr which you can find here. :)**

 **Please R &R letting me know what you thought! Enjoy!**

As Blue stood back to admire her new home, she couldn't help but feel proud at all she'd accomplished.

It had been two Earth weeks since she had first arrived. Blue was initially shocked when no ships from Homeworld arrived to take her away despite the story she gave the Rubies, but she eventually stopped casting paranoid glances towards the sky. Perhaps Yellow and White had actually believed her story? Or, more likely, they knew where she was but decided against pursuing her. They had probably realized that she was serious and had given up on her for now.

While she and the rest of the Crystal Gems were fixing up the palanquin, Blue had started to feel what Steven called "homesick". He said that it was perfectly natural for someone to feel that way, but that didn't make her feel any better. It actually made her feel more guilty. Topaz and Aquamarine were obviously feeling "homesick" too, and Blue couldn't help but regret stealing their ship. Although they both appeared to be enjoying Earth (no matter how much Aquamarine denied it), she could tell that they both missed Homeworld.

Blue herself was discovering things that Earth had to offer. She remembered watching Peridot and Lapis installing something into the outside of the Palanquin.

"What are you doing?" she asked. It was one of those strange circle things… "wheel", Rebel Pearl had called it. Peridot was attaching "wheel" to the side, along with a couple of rectangular metal pieces. The structure did not appear to have any functional purpose.

"Meep morps," replied Lapis, not even looking at Blue. "Put that rectangle piece there," she said to Peridot.

"Oooh, good idea!" chirped the smaller gem. She flipped her mask down and proceeded to weld the piece to the place Lapis had indicated.

"What are 'meep morps'?" asked Blue.

"They're something that Steven showed us!" said Peridot. "We're making some for your new home, to help you feel welcome!"

"It was Peridot's idea," Lapis added.

"Well, thank you," said Blue. She was a bit shocked that these gems had accepted her so quickly. Well… Peridot at least. Blue still wasn't sure Lapis was completely okay with her. "What does it do?"

"That's the best part," said Peridot with a wide grin. "It has no functional purpose!"

"It's just supposed to make you feel things when you look at it."

"Lapis and I make morps all the time! My favorite is the one with my old tape recorder!"

"Mine's the leaf that Steven gave me."

Blue watched the two gems banter with each other. She had never seen a Lapis Lazuli and a Peridot act so… friendly before. They usually had completely different jobs on Homeworld, so they hardly interacted at all.

Blue was snapped out of her thoughts by Peridot. "Hey, you okay?"

"What?" What was that supposed to mean?

"You kind of zoned out there," said Lapis.

"It's okay if you're kind of overwhelmed," Peridot said, offering a small smile. "I know it took me a long time to get used to the Earth."

"I… I'm fine," said Blue. "I was just thinking."

"Okay." This Lapis Lazuli wasn't much for conversation. She turned to Peridot. "I'm going to help Garnet." With that, she flew towards Garnet, who was lifting some rocks from the base of the Palanquin.

Peridot gave a small, loving smile to Lapis. Blue could tell the two genuinely cared for each other. She had never seen gems so different be such close friends. It was another testament to the strangeness of Earth, Blue supposed.

"Anyway," said Peridot, clearing her throat. "I'd better get back to work."

"Of course," nodded Blue. She started to turn away.

"But, uh, if you want to come to our barn sometime, I'd be willing to help you with, you know, Earth stuff!"

Blue paused, then turned to look back at Peridot. "I'd like that."

Blue walked inside the newly furnished Palanquin. Aside from the color, it was exactly like Blue's. In each corner, a small space had been set up for the gems staying there. They had insisted that Blue got the throne, even if it was much too big for her now. It was strange how the Crystal Gems treated Blue as an equal, if a bit of a threat, and the gems from Homeworld still looked to her as a leader.

Even if it wasn't really the truth anymore, Blue appreciated the respect. Aquamarine was quite the handful to every gem she considered "beneath her". The Diamond had never seen gems act the way Aquamarine did. Were all aristocratic gems this snobby? Blue remembered several fights breaking out between her and the Crystal Gems.

The worst fight had been when they first started work on the Palanquin. Blue, Topaz, Aquamarine, Rebel Pearl, Peridot, and Steven were working on how to easily get into the Palanquin. Aquamarine was asked to move large rocks from around the Palanquin with her immobilizer.

The only problem was that Rebel Pearl had been the one to ask her.

"Okay, before we move everyone in, we're going to need to stabilize the base," Pearl said. "We can use some of these rocks to prop it up a bit for now. Peridot, you and I can try and fix it enough to move it once it's stable. But for now, Aquamarine, would you please move the rocks with your… wand… thing?"

Aquamarine snorted. "First of all, it's called a gem immobilizer, not a 'wand thing'. And second, why should I listen to a Pearl?"

Pearl stiffened at the comment. Blue wondered if Aquamarine had somehow offended her. It sounded like a reasonable question to her. Rebel Pearl's face hardened into a glare.

"Because I know what I'm doing, that's why," she snapped.

"What does a Pearl know about structural supports?" Aquamarine demanded. "Who do you belong to? I'll have to speak to her about your manners!"

Pearl was absolutely livid. "I belong to no one, you little-"

"Ooookay!" said Steven, stepping in between the two gems. "Pearl, please calm down! Aquamarine just doesn't understand how things work on Earth yet!"

"Are things so bad here on this miserable planet that a Pearl is leading a construction project?" laughed the tiny blue gem. "Go stand there and look pretty while the real gems do the work."

"That's it!" shouted Pearl, marching over to Aquamarine. "I'll show you a real gem! I challenge you to a duel!"

A duel? Blue hadn't seen a traditional duel in thousands of years, now that they had the modern court system in place. And a Pearl challenging an Aquamarine? It was unheard of. Aquamarine seemed to think so too, judging by the smirk on her face.

"Traditional rules. You win, I'll stop giving orders. I win, you stop. Deal?"

Aquamarine laughed. "Please," she said, pulling out her immobilizer. "I could do this with my gem cracked."

"Ah, ah!" said Pearl, pointing to the immobilizer. "Traditional rules state that there are no artificial enhancements allowed."

Aquamarine's smile fell, but she quickly regained composure. "Fine. I don't need this to beat a Pearl. Topaz, take it."

"You choose the location," said Pearl, slightly smugly.

"By the beach at your hut."

"Let's go."

As the two gems marched towards the warp pad, Blue leaned towards Steven. "Should we follow them?" she asked. Steven shrugged. Topaz simply looked at the immobilizer and lumbered towards the now glowing warp pad.

"Guess that's a yes," joked Steven. "Come on!"

When Blue, Peridot, Steven, and Topaz arrived at the beach, Aquamarine and Rebel Pearl were already squaring off on the white sand. Pearl had materialized a spear, while Aquamarine had her back to the water, obviously going to use her hydrokinesis to her advantage.

"First to poof the other wins," Pearl explained, probably for the spectators' benefits. "Begin!"

Aquamarine was the first to make a move. She summoned a wave of water to push Pearl backwards, along with her wings. She quickly gained a height advantage and attacked Pearl with multiple water attacks. Pearl got splashed, but she didn't appear harmed. She made no move to attack.

Aquamarine kept creating attacks out of water and launching them at Pearl, but they weren't hard to dodge. Aquamarines were to Lapis Lazulis as wave chop was to a tsunami, and Pearl seemed to know it. Before long, Aquamarine's attacks became less ferocious.

Aquamarine smashed another fist of water towards Pearl, but she nimbly dodged before Aquamarine could correct it. The tiny water gem was now wiping beads of sweat off of her forehead, sinking lower to the ground unconsciously. She was tiring, and Pearl knew it.

The attacks came slower and sloppier, and it was then that Pearl made her move. With the grace of a dancer she picked her way across the mottled beach, avoiding the waves with ease. Suddenly, with a speed Blue didn't know Pearls were capable of, she rushed Aquamarine and thrust her spear into the tiny gem's gut.

Aquamarine gasped and gave one last look of disbelief before she disappeared in a cloud of dust. Her small, tear-shaped gem landed in Pearl's open palm.

"And that," she said, looking proudly to Steven, "is how you deal with snobs."

Aquamarine never sassed Pearl again after that.

"Isn't it beautiful, Pearl?" Blue sighed. Her Pearl stood dutifully by her side, hands clutched together, but she wasn't looking at the Palanquin. She softly gazed at the ground. Blue watched as a tear escaped from behind her hair down her cheek to drop silently into the grass.

"My Diamond?" she asked, voice trembling. "I need to tell you something."

"Pearl, what's the matter?" Blue inquired. As she looked around, she saw that they were alone. The Diamond gently led her ex-servant away from the bright Palanquin. Blue figured that Pearl wanted to be in private.

"It's about… it's about…" she stammered. Then she fell onto the ground with her face in her hands, sobbing loudly. Well, loudly for Pearl at least. "Oh, my Diamond, I'm so sorry!"

Blue kneeled next to her, laying a gentle hand across the skinny gem's shoulders in a silent invitation. Pearl accepted it despite all of her training on Homeworld; she buried her face into Blue's chest, right next to her gem. Blue didn't know what had gotten Pearl so upset, but she knew that she had to comfort her.

The pair sat there for a while, completely quiet except for Pearl's muffled hiccups. Blue stroked a hand lightly over Pearl's back; she remembered Yellow Diamond doing the same for her when she was grieving over Pink. Eventually it seemed to work, and Pearl calmed enough to lift her face from Blue's (now wet) shoulder.

"Pearl?" she asked, gently pushing Pearl's bangs out of her eyes. Much like Blue's, her those eyes were touched by grief; she had been very close to Pink Diamond's Pearl, and Pink Diamond herself. Blue remembered how devastated those eyes had looked when Pink was shattered and her Pearl had been reassigned. The poor servant had lost two friends in as many days. She fixed her hair over her eyes only because she unnerved anyone who saw her with the raw emotion in her gaze.

"I'm sorry, my Diamond, that was… uncalled for," Pearl said, blushing slightly.

"It's Blue," Blue corrected, "and no it wasn't. What's the matter, Pearl?"

"It's… it's about Pink Diamond. I… haven't been completely honest with you, my… Blue. I'm so sorry."

Blue blinked. What was that supposed to mean? "You… lied to me?"

Pearl sniffled. "I know something about what happened to her. Her Pearl told me, the day she was… you know… that something was wrong with her. Pearl was very nervous because Pink had been doing some strange things lately. She cancelled all of her arrangements, she gave away lots of things, she started spending more time alone... " she trailed off.

Blue was confused. She had never noticed Pink acting strangely. Granted, she had been pretty busy with the rebellion, but surely she would have noticed if her best friend wasn't herself… wouldn't she?

Pearl continued. "Pearl said… she said that that day Pink had been extra reclusive, until she just walked to her Palanquin. There were no preparations to take off, no guards, not even a pilot. She even told Pearl to stay behind. Pearl came to me and the other Diamond Pearls, and the next thing we knew… Pink had been shattered."

Blue's face paled. But… did that mean…?

Pearl's grim expression confirmed her suspicions. "My Blue, I'm so sorry. When Pink went to Earth… she was completely alone."


	8. AnnouncementAuthor's Note

Hey, everyone.

I am sorry to say that this story is officially discontinued. I know that a lot of you were anxiously waiting for the next chapter, so I'm so sorry to disappoint you with this.

This fic was originally an impulse post. I write that first chapter in about an hour and posted it unedited with no plan on where it was going next. I had no idea it would get as popular as it did. I tried my best to keep up with timely updates, but as many of you probably experienced first-hand, they started to come less and less often. Chapter 7 came out over a year ago, and I only have a few sentences of Chapter 8 written.

My enthusiasm for Steven Universe has faded from what it was when I started this fic. Now it only comes when new episodes are aired which, as most of you know, only happens once in a blue moon. And even then, my motivation to write is almost never there. In the time in between Steven Bombs I've moved on to other fandoms.

I do want to keep writing in the future, but this fic is honestly dead. I did have a sort-of plan for the ending of anyone's interested in seeing that, but I'd much rather end the story here than ruin it with an unenthused, half-assed conclusion.

Thank you so much for reading, as I said before, I honestly had no idea so many people would want to read my work. It means so much to me that you all stayed this long despite my radio silence, so thank you. I hope you enjoyed what did get written.

Love, G3


End file.
